


Addicted

by CoupyCooch13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupyCooch13/pseuds/CoupyCooch13
Summary: A drunk Mingyu has a sudden attraction to Dino’s special...asset.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 11





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> My ass had to watch some Instagram videos, and happened to be inspired by one where Mingyu wasn’t speaking in a VLIVE and he randomly slaps Dino’s ass :’) ...What have I come to...? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! It’s such a random pairing, but oh well.

“Hyuuuung, I’m boooored...and hungry...” Dino whined at the tallest member. Mingyu looked over at the youngest and shook his head, knowing Dino tends to be a bit spoiled. The guys were actually on a break from schedules and had time to relax and enjoy their freedom. Most of them spent their time catching up on some well-needed sleep while a scarce amount of others went to do some activities outside the dorm. It was only Mingyu, Dino, and probably Seungkwan at the dorm, not having any idea on what to do. Other members were visiting each other’s rooms on different floors.

“Well, what do you want to do, Dino-yah?” Mingyu asked while he washed some dishes that were lingering in the kitchen sink. Dino placed his chin on his palm, not really thinking of anything.

”Mmm...I’m not sure. What do you want to do, hyung?”

“I asked you first. I know you said you’re also hungry. Anything you want to eat?” Dino swayed his head back and forth, thinking of all the delicious meals he could have. He sighs in defeat.

“I really can’t think of anything...Why don’t you choose?”

“What are you, an indecisive girlfriend? Fine, why don’t we eat...jjampong?”

“Nah, not feeling any soup.” Mingyu’s mouth twitches with annoyance.

“Sushi?”

“Not feeling fish.”

“Fried rice? Burgers? Pizza?”

“...No, no, anddd...no.” Mingyu throws the towel he was carrying to dry a plate.

“Jesus Christ, man! Make up your mind! You’re gonna starve to death if you don’t make a decision now!” Dino has a small pout on his lips as he watches Mingyu yell at him.

“Well...none of those sound appealing to me at the moment.”

“Ugh...my last resort is chicken and jjajangmyeon. That’s what I personally want. At this point, I don’t care what you want.” Dino perks up at his thought.

“That actually sounds amazing! Let’s do that!” Mingyu rolls his eyes. He yells from across the room to ask Seungkwan if he wants to join. The reply was a little delayed but it was a denial.

“I guess we’re going by ourselves then.” Mingyu says. “Get ready. We’re going now. I can practically hear your stomach screaming at me.” Dino nods and rushes to his room to grab his coat. Mingyu does the same and waits by the door for Dino to come back. Once he does so, he announces their departure to Seungkwan and leaves the dorm.

Mingyu and Dino decided to walk to a nearby restaurant that served the crispiest chicken and the blackest of noodles to the point where it almost looked like thick ink. The scent of noodles and chicken penetrated Mingyu and Dino’s nostrils, making them both sigh simultaneously. They grabbed a seat by a window and ordered their food immediately. Mingyu suggested if they should drink and Dino nodded, but Mingyu limits the drinking to about 3 drinks or 5 shots since they had to walk back. Once they got their chicken, jjajangmyeon, and side dishes, Mingyu and Dino cheered their shots and threw them down their throat. They both made guttural sounds, reacting to the strong liquid. They wasted no time stuffing their faces with the crispy meat and long, thick threads of noodles. Their jaws practically worked overtime consuming each edible item on the table. They basically ate in what seemed like a rather comfortable silence aside from the bustling business of the restaurant. After a couple of minutes of devouring their food, Mingyu randomly decides to tune in on the maknae’s pleasurable noises from inhaling his meal. He was also making faces that were too inappropriate to be associating with eating. If anything, they should be kept from the public altogether.

“Quit making sounds like that, Dino-yah...” Mingyu says with a mouth full of noodles. Dino looks right at him with a questionable face of “what do you mean?”. “You’re out here moaning like you’re getting your ass ate out or something.”

“HYUNG. You CANNOT just say things like that out of nowhere!” Dino’s face was a crimson red, and his eyes were blown wide.

“It’s too late for that. It already happened.” Dino just sighs, the statement Mingyu said causing his head and cock to stir for no reason. It’s not that Mingyu has to know about it. He’ll just have to deal with it afterward.

“After that, I need another shot.” Dino says, pouring himself another drink and swiftly tossing it back. At this point, he was starting to feel its effects. He was getting warmer, and his chiseled face was lightly dusted with a rosy pink. He looked cute and hot at the same time. Mingyu ended up staring at the dancer, maybe for too long. These adorable features accompanying such a definite and mature facial structure is almost a sin to even view. He swallows his food heavily, giving him tightness in his chest as it slowly pushes down to his stomach. He shot back another drink to make it slide easier.

It took him a while to feel some sort of drunkenness, but after Dino threw back his fourth shot, he had to keep up with him. The food was demolished, leaving bones and silverware scattered on their plates. There were little to no scraps in any of their bowls.

“Hy-Hyung...do we really have to stop drinking at f-five shots?” Dino whines, clearly not wanting to stop. Mingyu consciously nods, only feeling a bit tipsy.

“Yes, Dino-yah. If you want, we can continue at the dorm. I got this special wine that I have been wanting to try with Minghao, but he’s been...preoccupied with Junhui hyung.”

“Preoccupied like you are with Wonwoo hyung...” Dino snickers to himself. Mingyu pouts at the younger.

“Look, it’s not what you think it is. With Junhui hyung and Minghao? That’s exactly what you think, but with Wonwoo hyung and me is a different story.”

“Yeah, right. Don’t try to deny that we haven’t heard you yell Wonwoo hyung’s name and the words ‘fuck’, ‘more’, and ‘please’ all in one sentence.” Dino smirks at Mingyu. It was Mingyu’s turn to blush a harsh red. He slams the table in protest.

“You’re lying! None of that ever happened! God, you’re such a brat...We need to go home now. This is not the place to talk about things like this.”

“Oh, now you want to not talk about sexual things after you said that I sound like my ass was getting eaten out. Tsk...” Dino raises up from his seat and heads to the door. “You pay for the meal. This is the food you wanted after all.” Mingyu’s jaw slightly drops in disbelief, but he grumbles nonetheless and pays. He eventually reaches the door and kicks Dino out the restaurant, causing him to stumble.

“Hey! Watch it!” Once he said that, he takes a tumble to the ground, face first. Mingyu looks down at the boy and starts to laugh semi-drunkenly. His fit of laughter suddenly stops when he particularly stares at Dino’s ass. The pants he was wearing were way too fitting for him, forming nice and shapely to his thick, muscled thighs and protruding butt. It was taking Dino a while to get up off the ground without any help. Mingyu was practically frozen in place, unable to think any coherent thoughts other than the moon that was facing him. Once Dino rose up and dusted himself off, he stares daggers at the taller member.

“Asshole!” was all he could say before attempting to walk off on his own. Mingyu gulped to himself but followed him anyways.

They finally reached home after a way too long 20-minute walk which could’ve easily been five. Dino catapulted himself onto the couch where a couple other members were sitting watching a movie. Some of them complained about the intruding maknae, but others were more concerned as to why he reeked of alcohol, smoke, and meat.

“Ugh, you smell awful, Dino-yah!” Seungkwan whined. “Go wash up!”

“Don’t...wanna...” The maknae mumbled.

“We’re trying to watch a movie. Can you please move? We’re uncomfortable.” Vernon butts in. Dino shakes his head, remaining in his unwanted spot. It was then S.Coups and Jeonghan rose from their spots to lift the youngest off the other younger members. S.Coups placed Dino on his shoulder, taking him up to his room in his bathroom. Jeonghan followed suit.

“C’mon, I’m not having you disturb our peace.” Coups said tiredly and fed-up. Dino didn’t bother retreating from the elder’s arms or causing a fuss. Once they reached Dino’s bathroom, Coups placed the drunk on the toilet while Jeonghan ran some warm water to start up a bath. Coups started to undress the maknae, struggling a bit as Dino put in zero effort to slip out of his clothes. When he was completely naked, Coups tossed his dirty clothes in a nearby hamper, and he and Jeonghan almost manhandle the boy into the bath, water escaping and landing on the ground. Dino sinks in until the water reaches his nose, and it slightly burns him. He jolts up, semi-sober.

“Don’t drown in here while we’re gone.” Jeonghan says, chuckling lightly. Dino waves him off, face contorted in what looks like concentration.

After about an hour, Dino is all wrapped in a soft towel, drying on his bed. He reaches for his phone to check some messages, social media, and worldwide news. A Kakao message pops up from Mingyu. ‘What could he possibly want now?’ Dino thinks to himself. The message reads:

_Dino-yah, are you done with your bath? Can I come to your room?_

‘Ugh, I thought I would be done with him for the rest of the day.’

I assume so. Dino replies. Not even two minutes later, he hears a knock at the door, and he hollers to come in. Mingyu struts his tall self inside, closing the door behind him. Dino sits up as Mingyu sits at the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” Mingyu awkwardly greets him. Dino cocks his head to the side with a judging look on his face.

“What do you want, Mingyu hyung?” He questions. Mingyu gulps, shimmying his body in discomfort.

“W-Well,” He starts. “Remember when we were at the restaurant earlier today, and I got on you for sounding so lewd while eating?” Dino ponders and shakes his head, expression unchanged. “I...I kind of made that statement...a suggestion. Wh-When you fell, I...couldn’t stop staring at your ass. It wouldn’t be bad to eat your ass out, huh? Would you let...hyung do it?” Dino felt his heart race, sweat appearing on his brow, and a sudden stiffness in his body and lower regions. Luckily, the towel was thick enough to hide his stirring erection. However, Dino’s expression changed to a hard, solid, and also disappointed look. But, that wasn’t the case. He actually wanted to play this taunting game with Mingyu, just to get him more riled up, make him earn it and want more. Since he gave him such a difficult time at the restaurant, this was his method of payback.

“Get out.” He simply says. Mingyu looks back at him with an open mouth of disbelief. He closes it with a frown, and he slowly rises from the bed to head to the door. Now, he feels like such an idiot for even speaking on the matter. As he leaves and closes the door, Dino rushes to the door to lock it. The towel falls to the ground, but he doesn’t bother picking it back up. He plops in the middle of the bed, legs sprawled out, and his head on the headboard. He looks down at himself, more specifically the aching hard-on in between his thick thighs. He doesn’t bother grabbing lube or anything and just spits in his hand and works on his cock immediately. His body reacts instantly, twitching here and there. His breath becomes labored, and his thoughts wander to the thought of Mingyu’s suggestion. He can imagine himself face-first on his bed, head in the pillows. Mingyu is behind him, fingering his hole open quickly and deep. Dino is whimpering his name, grabbing anything he could blindly hold onto. Mingyu hooks his fingers to reach his prostate, and Dino hollers out a lewd moan.

“Hy-Hyung...Please, more...” Dino would say. He can’t see it, but Mingyu would smirk, his canine tooth peeking out. Once he’s finished fingering the maknae, he would lick a long strip to his hole. Dino’s legs would quiver and almost give up on him. Mingyu would hold him open, eating him out agonizingly slow to make Dino suffer.

In reality, Dino quickened his pace, the sound of him stroking his cock being the only audible thing in the room. He barely made any moaning noise since he was so focused on his roaming thoughts. His breath was causing his chest to heave. He was almost near his climax until a knock was at the door, giving him a terrible jump of shock.

“Dino-yah? Are you sober yet? We’re going to have dinner. You better hurry before the rest of the members eat it all.” It was Hoshi’s voice. Dino had to clear his voice before he could answer.

“Uh, y-yeah, hyung, I’ll be down.” He says. With that, he hears footsteps disappear. Dino sighs, focus completely gone and now sexually frustrated without full satisfaction. Defeated, he grabs whatever pair of pants that would cover his erection the best, a T-shirt, and he heads downstairs. He greets the other members who were surrounding the table that had drinks and three boxes of pizza and sides. His mouth immediately watered. Joshua and The8 handed plates to everyone, and the boys grabbed their desired amount of food. Everyone sat at the table, chatting about whatever, and Dino happened to look across and make eye contact with Mingyu for a brief second. Mingyu’s eyes instantly averted, going back to the conversation he was having with Wonwoo and Seungkwan. Dino smirked to himself, biting into his pizza. His mind started to get contaminated with dirty thoughts once again, and his hidden erection twitched in interest. S.Coups and Jeonghan saw him out of the corner of their eyes, wondering what the maknae was thinking about.

“What’s so amusing, Dino-yah?” Jeonghan asks first. Dino looks up at him and gives him the fakest innocent smile he could muster.

“Oh, nothing, hyung. I just remembered something.”

“What did you remember?” S.Coups asks this time.

“It’s nothing too interesting, I just remember this certain incident that happened, and it was kinda funny.”

“Care to share?”

“No.” Dino says as he sips his drink. Jeonghan and S.Coups exchange looks, but shrug it off. Dino looks right at Mingyu while drinking, and Mingyu tries to ignore it. He can feel the maknae’s stare boring into him, and it’s making him squirm. The elder members look in the direction Dino was looking at, slowly catching onto the hint of this ‘incident’. They share looks once again, keeping this knowledge in their back pocket. After everyone was full of pizza, they disperse to their desired places. Some went back to the couch, claiming that they weren’t tired just yet. Some immediately went to bed. Dino went back to his bedroom and discarded the random pair of pants and hopped into the bed. He whipped out his phone, scrolling through his messages to find Mingyu’s chat. He opened it to send him a quick and painless text:

_Hyung, do you want to work out tomorrow afternoon?_

Why would he ask something so...out of the blue? Either way, the message was immediately read, but the response was delayed. It was very hesitant too. Dino smirked once again. His erection he was hiding during dinner felt rejuvenated, knowing that Mingyu was acting too scared for his own good. Finally, a reply popped up:

_Really?_

...That’s all he could muster up? Jesus...

_Yes, really. Do you want to or not?_

_Well...I thought you were mad at me or something, so I guess I can join._

Finally. Mingyu doesn’t know what he got himself into.


End file.
